I Hate him for Love
by CacilieBlaas
Summary: Suzaku sauve l'Empereur déchu, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser mourir mais bien décidé à en faire son esclave personnel. Cependant, Lelouch ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Le maître n'est pas forcement celui qui le croit... SuzaLulu NEW CHAPTER
1. Requiem for a God Emperor

**Auteur :** Cäcilie Blaas, moi, Cassy' quoi ! Mais on me connait aussi sous le pseudo de Lucid-Nightmare ou de Calamithy Jane sur ffnet  
**Genre:** Romance, Post-R2 (Attention aux **spoilers** !), Happy-End.  
**Rating:** L'esprit lemonesque risque de me tomber dessus, bien que j'ai décidé de faire semblant d'être pure et chaste ! **M pour la suite.**  
**Pairing :** SuzakuxLelouch, Homophobes et personnes gênées par les rapports de ce genre sont priées de vite pointer leur curseur sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite !  
**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de Code Geass ne m'appartient pas et les deux héros torturés Suzaku et Lelouch, comme leurs amis, ne sont pas de mon fait non plus.  
Vous ne voulez pas me prêter Jeremiah ? *shine*

**Résumé :** Suzaku sauve l'Empereur déchu, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser mourir. Sans comprendre la raison de son acte, il récupère sa dépouille, le soigne et le séquestre, bien décidé à en faire son esclave personnel après tout ce qu'il a dû subir par sa faute.  
Cependant, Lelouch ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et c'est une douce et malsaine relation de maître à esclave qui va s'installer, ou le maître n'est pas forcement celui qui croit l'être.

'**tite note :** Merci à Sedinette-sama, qui me harcèle via le blog pour que j'écrive et maintenant sur Skype! Sans son acharnement, la suite de cette histoire serait restée dans mon esprit ! Merci aussi aux rares filles qui passent sur le blog suzalulu de la plateforme eklablog et qui ont pris le temps de laisser un mot pour avoir aussi la suite de cette histoire.  
Et merci aux douces menaces de mort reçues sur ma page reviews et qui m'ont tellement fait flipper que je me suis décidée !

Maman, si tu es ici, je t'ai déjà dis que cette page n'était pas pour toi !  
Sœurette, dégage vite fait et NON je ne te prêterais pas le Jeu du Chat et de la Souris, tu es trop jeune ! Si tu lis malgré tout, ne viens pas après te plaindre que j'ai perverti ton esprit, vile suzaluluiste ! xD

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

**I H****ATE ****H****IM ****F****OR ****L****OVE.**

_" La vie persiste au sein même de la destruction. __"__  
[Gandhi]_

**Chapitre Premier: Requiem for the God Emperor**

Un nom.  
Reflétant l'espoir d'une nation, la liberté et l'avenir.  
Un nom.  
Celui du mensonge.  
Synonyme de haine, destruction et désespoir.  
Celui d'une personne autrefois aimée, admirée et aujourd'hui simplement détestée.

**Zero**. L'être que j'exècre le plus au monde et qui repose calmement entre les draps défaits.  
Qui a causé tant de morts et de pleurs. Versé tant de sang et manipulé l'existence de si nombreux êtres humains. Marchant sur leur dignité, brisant leur volonté, violant l'intimité de leurs désirs.  
_Lui_.  
**Zero**. Celui que je suis devenu par _sa_ faute, abandonnant ainsi l'essence même de ce que je suis. De celui que j'étais avant tout cela. Kururugi Suzaku, Knight of Seven et possesseur du Lancelot.  
Ou encore, le Traitre aussi nommé Knight of Zero. Celui qui pactisa avec le terroriste le plus dangereux de l'histoire et mena le monde à sa perte.

Autant d'identités distinctes les unes des autres qui font qu'aujourd'hui, assit près de _lui_, encore ensanglanté après avoir rencontré ma lame, je doute.  
Je doute de ce que je suis, de ce que je dois être et devrais penser.  
Le silence, noir comme de l'encre, coule lentement sur mon âme déjà tachée par les hurlements de désespoirs d'une enfant dont les yeux se sont ouverts sur la désolation du monde. A mes oreilles, résonnent les cris libérateurs de toute une population, acclamant le monstre que je suis devenu. L'icône de la Justice et de la Destruction.

Ecœuré, désœuvré et exténué, je laisse mon corps s'échouer sur le sol glacé, fermant les yeux avec un plaisir au goût amer. Le noir m'entoure et, dans ses ténèbres réconfortantes, je peux enfin sombrer. M'éloigner de mes obligations, des pensées néfastes sur ce que sera demain, de la haine qui se nourrit du feu vivace de la rancune et me consume lentement. Et oublier.  
Oublier que, quelques heures auparavant, j'éliminais le 99ème Empereur du Saint Empire Britannien, Lelouch vi Britannia, afin que plus jamais son âme pécheresse ne verse à nouveau le sang d'un innocent…

**_Flash-Back_**

Le masque bien connu de Zero à la main, Kururugi Suzaku fuyait vers ses appartements, hors de lui.  
Il sortait d'une entrevue avec Lelouch.  
_Evidemment_.  
Seul lui parvenait encore à le rendre fou par de simples mots.

L'empereur, durant leur entrevue, lui avait signifié que les vœux et le Geass avaient un même but : celui de demander aux autres de réaliser ce qu'une personne était impuissante a réalisé seule.  
Suzaku était plus que d'accord.  
Comment ne pas l'être ? À partir d'aujourd'hui, et pour longtemps encore, il endossait le rôle de Zero pour la simple et injuste raison que Lelouch vi Britannia, qu'il servait avec ardeur et haine, le lui avait demandé. Il devenait l'esclave d'un peuple et de leurs souhaits tout comme il était devenu celui de Lelouch et de son Geass. Esclave de sa propre vie et de leurs existences égoïstes.  
Assujetti, dominé, par et pour le bon plaisir d'une infâme créature ayant revêtu les traits d'un ancien camarade, le châtain se dégoutait au point d'user de la drogue du souvenir pour s'oublier chaque soir.

Malgré tout, même au travers de ces rêves mortels, le soldat ne parvenait à fuir l'influence de Zero.  
Chaque injection le ramenait aux crimes du terroriste. Le fait qu'il ait trahi son peuple comme l'espoir des Japonais, abandonné et manipulé sa _si précieuse_ sœur, ou encore massacré des innocents sans jamais s'interroger sur les conséquences de ses actes. Irrémédiablement, le visage de la plus innocente des victimes lui revenait.  
Ses longs cheveux ondulant dans le vent caressant son regard habituellement si doux, Euphemia, souillée par le sang, restait pétrifiée par la terreur que lui inspirait ses actes et la folie qui l'animait, sa voix fluette interrogeant innocemment les passants pour savoir si oui ou non ils étaient de la _vermine_. Des Elevens.

Bientôt pourtant, le monde serait débarrassé de la cause de tous ses maux.  
Demain, ce serait lui qui aurait l'insigne honneur de tuer Zero.  
La vengeance serait bien trop douce mais, rien que d'y songer, sa chambre s'emplissait de l'éclat de rire hystérique qu'il contenait depuis qu'il s'était rallié à Lelouch.  
Oui, demain, tout serait terminé.

Rouge.  
L'amarante tache sanguinolente qui s'étalait sur le poitrail de son vis-à-vis le fascinait de façon morbide. Presque autant que la souplesse presque révérencieuse avec laquelle la lame avait pénétré le corps de l'Empereur. Le long de son épée gouttait la vie d'un Homme. Celui de son ami d'enfance, toujours faible et criard, et pourtant si tendre. Celui d'un traitre. D'un meurtrier. Celui de Zero, son ennemi.  
Mais surtout celui de Lelouch qui par son sacrifice poursuivait le noble dessein de libérer le monde de la haine.  
Et après, on le traitait d'idéaliste avec ses espoirs de paix sans violence !

Tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
L'empereur du Mal mort, plus rien ne peinerait les gens, plus rien ne pourrait faire souffrir, et aucunes nouvelles guerres ne seraient déclarées. Bientôt, Suzaku en était certain, le monde se relèverait plus fort, plus beau, aimant et surtout luttant afin d'atteindre un bonheur sans tâche. La pauvreté et la famine deviendraient les seuls ennemis des Hommes.  
Merveilleux.  
Et pourtant il ne parvenait à se défaire de l'angoisse sourde qui lui nouait la gorge alors qu'il observait le sourire satisfait de Lelouch ainsi que l'éclair de douleur et d'accomplissement qui se reflétait au travers de ses orbes améthystes. Comme si son choix n'était pas le bon. Comme si Lelouch ne devait pas mourir, et surtout pas de sa main, en ayant l'air si satisfait.  
Car il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait périr heureux après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

Lelouch ne pouvait simplement pas mourir en l'abandonnant, seul dans un monde où il n'était rien de plus qu'une simple marionnette à son service.  
Où son absence serait comme une ultime punition, aussi implacable et destructrice que le jugement divin.

« L… Lelouch… »

Sa voix avait tressailli, et son murmure douloureux résonnait entre eux.  
Sa conscience lui souffla que le masque de Zero avait bien des avantages, dont celui de cacher la honte des larmes qu'il ne savait que laisser couler.  
Tout était terminé et il se sentait déchiré de la perte de Lelouch qui avait envahit, pour la dernière fois, son espace vital.  
Péniblement, la voix de l'Empereur déchu s'éleva, et les jambes du soldat se dérobaient rien qu'en fixant les yeux du jeune homme en face de lui. Des yeux luisant de reconnaissance face à cet acte abjecte qu'est de donner la mort à une personne qui nous est chère.

« Ce sera ton châtiment à toi aussi… Tu continueras à vivre en portant ce masque, en tant qu'allié de la Justice. Tu ne pourras plus vivre en tant que Kururugi Suzaku. »

La respiration coupée, Suzaku tendit imperceptiblement son visage vers les doigts fins et aristocratiques qui venaient à sa rencontre, souillant de sang le masque de Zero qu'il avait endossé et c'est amorphe qu'il regretta de ne pas sentir les doigts visqueux contre sa peau.  
Les mots de son vis-à-vis s'insinuaient vicieusement en lui, le frappant, l'assommant, alors que son impuissance s'imprimait dans son esprit en même tant que les mots du brun.

« Tu donneras tout à ce monde, reprit Lelouch, y compris ton propre bonheur, et ce, pour l'éternité… »

Embroché à son épée, son ami le fixait intensément, attendant visiblement une réponse. Les yeux couleur forêt du châtain se noyèrent sous de nouvelles larmes en comprenant la signification de l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. La supplique muette que lui adressait l'Empereur au creux de son oreille, s'affalant presque contre lui, la mort rendant son corps lourd.  
"Son dernier souhait." Songea-t-il avec fiel en se remémorant fugacement leur conversation de la veille.

« J'accepte ce "Geass" », prononça Suzaku, retirant alors la lame salvatrice de la chair tendre où elle était enfouie.

Barricadant la tempête qui faisait rage dans son cœur comme dans son esprit, il regarda calmement son ancien camarade faire face à la foule haineuse et tomber en contrebas, au pied d'une Nunnally en larmes et dont les cris de désespoirs et d'incompréhension lui lacéraient le cœur et l'âme. Lelouch avait accompli son but.

Il avait détruit le monde et l'avait recrée.  
Pour sa sœur. Pour que tous les gens qu'il aime puissent vivre heureux.  
Il n'avait pas compris que son fantôme resterait, douloureux, dans leur cœur. Tout comme Suzaku n'avait accepté qu'à cet instant que son ami d'enfance ne l'avait surement jamais suffisamment aimé pour lui souhaiter ce bonheur. Il n'était que l'instrument de leur désolation.

Cette pensée acerbe le rendit hargneux et c'est avec dégout qu'il fit claquer sa lame dans les airs, éclaboussant l'estrade où il se dressait du sang de sa victime.  
Il n'éprouverait plus de compassion envers celle-ci. Jamais. Ce serait comme une vengeance pour la douleur impérissable dans laquelle il nageait désormais au simple souvenir de son acte barbare.  
Suzaku, dans son uniforme de Zero, se retourna, près à fuir la scène de la libération d'un peuple qui scandait le nom de Zero lorsque cela arriva.  
Lorsque qu'il _l_'entendit.

**_« VIS. »_**

La stupeur paralysa un instant son esprit, alors que la voix de Lelouch s'imprimait dans son esprit, lui ordonnant encore et encore de vivre tandis que rien ne le menaçait. Ses yeux verts, si implacable alors qu'ils se ceignaient de rouge, se posèrent sur les deux corps enlacés en contrebas.  
Les cris déchirant de Nunnally paralysaient les êtres tentant de s'approcher d'eux afin de se débarrasser de la dépouille de l'Empereur, tant ils étaient empreints de tristesse, de douleur et d'abnégation. Son supplice était tel que Suzaku se sentit dans l'obligation de faire cesser sa torture. Et la sienne par la même occasion.

Car il devait vivre.  
_Il_ le _lui_ avait ordonné.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, tout son être se sentait dans l'obligation de récupérer le corps décharné et sanguinolent de l'Empereur.  
Et il le fit.  
Car, comme toujours et à jamais, il était l'esclave, le patin, le chevalier obéissant de ce Lelouch.  
Et il se haïssait pour ça. Oh oui, il se haïssait tellement…

**Fin du Flash Back**

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le Geass s'est-il activé à ce moment là ?  
Pourquoi ai-je éprouvé de la compassion à son égard ?  
Pourquoi tant de souffrance a-t-elle étreint mon cœur lorsque le moment est venu d'enfin me débarrasser de lui ?

C'était tout ce que j'attendais !  
L'évincer ! L'exterminer !  
La migraine étreignant joyeusement mon crâne, je massais mes tempes douloureuses en réfléchissant inutilement.  
Je l'avais sauvé et il n'avait pas payé pour ses crimes. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était surement que JE l'avais aidé, faisant définitivement de moi son âme damnée.  
Salissant un peu plus la mémoire de tous ses innocents, de Euphie, de ma patrie, et de mon propre égo !  
Et surtout, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Mes yeux verts fixaient la forme assoupie, la détaillant, évitant volontairement le bandage consciencieusement fait par mes soins qui entourait sa poitrine.  
La bile montait à ma gorge à cette constatation. Je l'avais aidé. Encore une fois il avait survécu par ma faute.  
Et cette constatation me rendait fou.

Le désarroi me fit murmurer tout bas la seule pensée qui tournait dans mon esprit depuis six longues heures.  
Le temps que je le fixais. Le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que je l'avais caché et soigné.

« Mais pourquoi donc t-ai-je sauvé ? »  
- C'est terriblement simple Suzaku : tu ne saurais te passer de moi, comme tout bon petit chevalier obéissant. »  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une voix rauque, un peu sifflante s'élève, mais pourtant, terriblement narquoise et supérieure.  
Si agaçante et persifflante, que l'entendre me donna immédiatement l'envie de la faire cesser de s'exprimer, quelque soit le moyen.  
D'autant plus que le regard violet translucide, signe que le Geass est actif chez sa Majesté toute puissante, était une raison de plus de commettre un meurtre. Sans oublier que les paroles du jeune homme, encore faible, m'avait fait frissonné d'horreur et que le souffle de la rébellion m'avait étreint le cœur.

Je n'étais pas sa chose.  
Et je le lui prouverais.

**.oOoOoOo.**

**And that's all ?**

Voici la première partie de cet OS découpé en trois !  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre et les modifications qu'il a reçu vous ont plu !

**N'oubliez pas de Reviewer** pour nourrir l'auteur qui risque de refaire grève pendant un an si on ne la fouette pas ! Il lui en faut du couraze pour écrire malgré les études de médecine !

Chû


	2. Check

**Auteur :** Cäcilie Blaas, moi, Cassy' quoi ! Mais on me connait aussi sous le pseudo de Lucid-Nightmare ou de Calamithy Jane sur ffnet  
**Genre:** Romance, Post-R2 (Attention aux **spoilers** !), Happy-End.  
**Rating:** L'esprit lemonesque risque de me tomber dessus, bien que j'ai décidé de faire semblant d'être pure et chaste ! **M qui commence légèrement.**  
**Pairing :** SuzakuxLelouch, Homophobes et personnes gênées par les rapports de ce genre sont priées de vite pointer leur curseur sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite !  
**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de Code Geass ne m'appartient pas et les deux héros torturés Suzaku et Lelouch, comme leurs amis, ne sont pas de mon fait non plus.  
Vous ne voulez pas me prêter Jeremiah ? *shine*

**Résumé :** Suzaku sauve l'Empereur déchu, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser mourir. Sans comprendre la raison de son acte, il récupère sa dépouille, le soigne et le séquestre, bien décidé à en faire son esclave personnel après tout ce qu'il a dû subir par sa faute.  
Cependant, Lelouch ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et c'est une douce et malsaine relation de maître à esclave qui va s'installer, ou le maître n'est pas forcement celui qui croit l'être.

'**tite note :** Merci à Sedinette-sama, ma galérienne qui me fouette dès que j'ose ne pas écrire ! Vous aurez la suite grâce à elle sous peu !

**Musique :** J'ai écris ce chapitre avec la chanson « Tango (BOF "Kuduz") » de Goran Bregovic, si ça vous intéresse.

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**I H****ATE ****H****IM ****F****OR ****L****OVE.**

_" Aimer et haïr, ce n'est qu'éprouver avec passion l'être d'un être."__  
__[Marcel Jouhandeau]_

**Chapitre Second: Check**

Un mois.  
Cela faisait un mois que je _lui_ servais de garde malade, faisant fi de ma rancune à son égard afin d'aider à son rétablissement. Un mois que je supportais son sourire amusé et son regard contemplatif posé sur moi, comme cherchant à résoudre une quelconque énigme.  
Son sauvetage n'était effectivement pas prévu initialement et j'avais cherché à le lui faire comprendre par tous les moyens, ne supportant plus la condescendance mesquine que je percevais provenant de lui depuis son réveil.

Il était alors relativement jouissif de voir son corps plier devant ma force physique lorsque je le brusquais ou l'attachais. L'humiliais même. Observer la colère et l'impuissance noyer ses yeux me remplissait d'un sentiment de supériorité absolument grisant.  
Il se trouvait après tout dans une situation assez précaire, enfermé dans cette chambre avec quelques affaires lui appartenant, sans possibilité de savoir où il vivait. Ou plutôt survivait.  
Sans aucun contrôle sur son existence.

J'avais décidé de lui rendre la vie difficile.  
Il ne méritait rien de mieux que d'être traiter comme un animal sans conscience de cette même façon qu'il avait de se jouer des autres auparavant. Lui qui piaffait d'impatience à l'idée de manipuler les sentiments et les pensées d'autrui en était réduit à subir les remontrances perpétuelles que je lui servais incessamment. Je me nourrissais des remords et de la peine qui émanait de lui à l'évocation de toutes les personnes qu'il avait sacrifié, inconnues comme connues, au nom d'un monde meilleur.

Les prénoms d'Euphemia, Shirley, Nina, Rolo ou -Saint Graal suprême- Nunnally glissaient malencontreusement sur mes lèvres dès que son menton élégant osait pointer vers le haut, ses grands yeux me défiant avec hargne, ses lèvres se serrant sous la haine qui déformait son visage, le réduisant efficacement au silence.

Je le haïssais et il me le rendait bien.

**.oOoOoOo.**

La cape noire voletait autour de mon corps, le vent s'y engouffrant, lui apportant une vie propre. J'avais conscience du regard fasciné que les gens portaient à ma personne, du respect mêlé de crainte que suscitait ma simple présence. Mais un seul regard réussissait à me bruler réellement, liquéfiant mes entrailles et forçant mes yeux à contempler pensivement le sol malgré la protection qu'était le casque de Zero.

Confortablement installé dans les appartements personnels de l'Impératrice Nunnally vi Britannia, j'attendais impatiemment le moment béni où j'aurais à la raccompagner au New Yokohama Airport, fuyant ainsi le bleu accusateur de ses yeux implacablement posés sur moi depuis le début de la journée. J'étais effectivement de "sortie", ayant du l'accompagner à la conférence tenue au Japon à propos de la Paix Mondiale et à laquelle de grandes figures de la guerre participaient, comme le démontrait la présence du Premier Ministre Japonais Kaname Ōgi.  
Si cela n'avait été que de mon fait, je serais sagement resté chez moi plutôt qu'avoir à affronter la conversation pénible qui ne tarderait pas à arriver sur le sujet que j'exécrais le plus, et ce dès que Nunnally reviendrait. Mais il était de mon devoir en tant que Zero de protéger l'icône de la Paix qu'elle incarnait, ce qui expliquait que je tournais présentement en rond dans ce grand bureau impersonnel et froid.

Ennuyé, j'observais la pièce circulaire baignée de lumière.  
Un pan entier de mur était en fait constitué d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur de splendides jardins à la française. Un labyrinthe de végétations et de couleurs serpentait à mes pieds alors que j'accolais mon front contre la fraicheur de la vitre, laissant mes pensées filer à leur guise afin de profiter de ce trop rare moment de calme où j'oubliais le monde.  
Je finis cependant par me retourner, détaillant vaguement la pièce sans grand intérêt jusqu'à ce que mon regard accroche les rebords saillant d'un cadre photo couché sur le bureau.

Bien que discipliné, je restais d'un naturel curieux et c'est en retenant mon souffle que je soulevais le morceau de bois, craignant d'y voir le visage de mon démon personnel. Je ne pus pourtant achever mon geste, une tape sur la main me forçant à abandonner l'objet de mon intérêt pour fixer la cascade de cheveux blonds qui s'adressait à moi.

« Tu aimerais savoir ce que contient ce cadre ?

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Et je me doute de son contenu. Après tout, de qui pourrais-tu bien garder précieusement une photo, Nunnally, à par _Lui_.»

La jeune fille se déplaça vivement jusqu'au bureau, prenant place juste à côté de moi afin de prendre la photo entre ses mains, me la tendant. Le cadre fut dans les miennes avant même que je n'eus conscience d'avoir esquissé un geste, caressant pensivement le visage souriant et les yeux pétillant de malice de la personne qui me fixait, à jamais figé sur le papier brillant. La voix fluette de Nunnally me sortie de ma contemplation.

« Est-ce que tu regrette ? Questionna-t-elle calmement. »

Nous y voilà.  
La réponse était on ne peut plus simple :

« Je ne _**le**_ regrette pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Je redéposais le visage souriant qui me narguait à sa place, me tournant vers l'Impératrice qui réitéra sa question, plus inquisitrice que jamais. Nunnally avait beau eu être un modèle de patience et de douceur dans le passé, la mort de son frère avait définitivement brisé quelque chose en elle. Je ne pouvais que le constater lorsque ses yeux hantés attendaient une réponse de ma part qui tardait visiblement à venir.

« Non, je ne regrette pas. C'était mon devoir, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait en le tuant, répondis-je passivement.

- Moi, je t'en veux. Je te maudis un peu plus chaque jour, car s'il ne te manque pas Suzaku, ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Je me reculais vivement, comme brulé par ses mots, la foudroyant soudainement du regard alors qu'elle ne m'accordait plus la moindre attention, caressant doucement le casque de Zero qui s'attardait sur son bureau, la où _son_ sang s'était incrusté. Je savais que ma voix tremblait de colère contenue, mais je ne fis rien pour arranger ce fait. Bien au contraire, je rajoutais à celle-ci le venin qui m'habitait continuellement.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Il m'a dépossédé de ce nom. Je suis censé être…

- Pas censé, Suzaku, cracha-t-elle impitoyablement. Non, pas censé. Tu **es** mort en même temps que Lelouch. Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu t'évertues continuellement à éviter son nom. A le fuir. Je ne serais même pas étonnée que tu oublies habillement de seulement le penser ! Dis le donc ! Murmure seulement le prénom de mon frère sans trembler ! »

**.oOoOoOo.**

Connaissez-vous ce sentiment de plénitude qui envahit quelqu'un rentrant chez soi ? Cette sorte de soulagement profond, ce réconfort chaleureux et apaisant signifiant le retour à la maison ?  
Je n'étais pas certain que la sensation légèrement irritante s'y apparente alors que je pénétrais dans le salon confortable de cette petite maison de campagne où j'avais trouvé refuge, non loin d'une certaine Orangeraie tenue par Jeremiah et Anya auxquels je rendais parfois visite.  
J'aurais pourtant du. Si la demeure était d'un type totalement Britannien, elle n'en restait pas moins agréable. La boiserie sombre en merisier se mariait paisiblement aux lourds rideaux de velours pourpres, donnant une ambiance automnale à la pièce d'autant plus renforcée que les flammes de la cheminée semblaient vouloir donner vie à chaque parcelle où elles se reflétaient. Et pourtant, non.  
Non, cette brûlure dérangeante n'avait rien à voir avec le soulagement. Je me refusais à croire qu'elle était due à la discussion –ou devrais-je dire la dispute– de la veille avec Nunnally.  
Ne restait alors qu'une solution.

« _Lelouch_. »

Avec précaution, je franchissais l'étage qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre.  
L'escalier, pourvu de contre-marche, craquait désagréablement dans le silence de la bâtisse, comme pour me prier d'accélérer mon ascension ou, au contraire, de redescendre le plus rapidement que mes jambes le permettraient. Afin de m'éloigner de _sa_ chambre. J'aurais pu aller dormir –après tout il devait être approximativement cinq heures du matin– mais j'obéissais plutôt à ma première impulsion.

Je frôlais pensivement la poignée de la porte avant de me décider et de l'abaisser, maudissant mon idée d'acheter cette ancienne maison de campagne où tout sentait l'ancien et où –évidemment– tout grinçait lorsque l'on ne voulait qu'une chose : rester silencieux et anonyme. Amèrement, je traversais la pièce à peine éclairée par un faible faisceau de lune, tentant de garder une certaine retenue dans mes gestes devenus malhabiles depuis que je pouvais l'observer.

Il était magnifique.  
Comme toujours, une grâce toute aristocratique –royale devrais-je dire– animait ses traits, insultant l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait chaque jour, visiblement indigne de son rang même lorsque le sommeil venait le faucher. Ses mèches corbeaux étaient souples, brillantes. Elles coulaient comme de l'eau entre mes doigts fascinés par leurs textures, incapable de se détacher de leurs douceurs de peur de s'égarer sur d'autres territoires inexplorés telle que la courbe agréable de cette joue légèrement rougie par le froid ou encore l'ombre que projetait ses longs cils délicats sur–

« Aanh, p… _plus_– »

Son gémissement plaintif provoqua un sursaut choqué de ma part qui l'aurait surement réveillé s'il n'avait pas été si profondément ancré dans son rêve. Je me sentais l'âme d'un voyeur sans en ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Pourquoi aurais-je du éprouver le moindre remord alors que j'écartais, tremblant, les draps qui protégeaient sa peau nue de ma vue ? N'était-il pas lui-même un briseur de règles qui avait trop souvent bravé les désirs de ses victimes ? Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, après tout.

En observant son corps se cambrer imperceptiblement à la recherche du drap le protégeant de la morsure du froid, je me questionnais. Comment, dans sa situation, pouvait-il encore se préoccuper ne serait-ce que dans son inconscient, de choses aussi futiles que le désir physique ? Car c'était bien ça le déclencheur de cette plainte qui avait déchiré le silence, tout dans son attitude le criait.  
De ses yeux frémissant légèrement dans leur repos, ses poils dressés sous la caresse du vide, ses tétons brunit pointant vulgairement vers le haut jusqu'à son sexe semi-érigé et ses hanches qui convulsaient parfois – toujours suivi ou précédé d'un halètement sybarite.

Je grondais mentalement une main qui, loin de m'obéir, avait déjà tracé son chemin jusqu'à la forêt sombre initiant la base de sa verge. Avant même que je ne pense à la retirer, mes doigts se refermaient sur l'étendu de chair brulante qui tressauta d'enthousiasme. Je détachais douloureusement mon regard de la zone, remontant faiblement mes yeux pour contempler son corps tout en longueur. Son ventre lisse, son torse délicat, ses épaules fines, son cou gracile. Et finalement ses lèvres tentatrices, légèrement craquelées, qui s'ouvraient pour lâcher quelques lamentations de besoin alors que je caressais lentement son sexe.  
Un gémissement plus fort que les autres me ramena brusquement à la réalité, me faisant lâcher précipitamment l'objet du délit, reculant pour m'éloigner de ce démon au masque d'ange qui tentait de m'attirer dans les limbes de l'enfer. Car qu'était-ce à part l'enfer que de s'échauffer au contact de ce monstre ? La haine brula soudainement mes veines, et je savais sans le voir que le vert de mon regard avait sombré. J'empoignais son corps nu de cette même brutalité qui enflait en moi, son corps encore lourd de sommeil et de désir s'écrasant sans douceur contre le mur faisant face au lit où j'étais désormais assis.

En silence, ses yeux prononçaient un bruyant discours qui me crucifiait sur place, savant mélange de haine, de rancœur, d'incompréhension. De désir et de passion, aussi. Une bravade de plus alors que, vêtu du plus simple apparat – sa glorieuse nudité– il me défiait.  
Je laissais un sourire sardonique fleurir mes lèvres alors qu'il repliait fébrilement ses jambes devant lui pour se protéger du dévorant regard qui le couvait. Mon regard.  
Mais j'en avais décidé autrement.  
Mon ancien ami tenta un repli stratégique mais ne put que s'enfoncer contre le mur alors que je m'approchais de lui, écartant avec lenteur ses cuisses afin de jouir à nouveau de la vue, bien que ses pupilles dilatées et l'accro que je perçus dans sa respiration avaient le don de jouer avec ma libido encore plus surement que son sexe tendu.

Je me décidais à rompre le silence pesant qui était tombé entre nous, voile transparent se déchirant sous le poids de mes mots.

« Caresse-toi. Maintenant. »

Son air déstabilisé et hésitant manqua de me faire perdre pied, tant cette expression était rare sur son visage. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il allait refuser mais lorsqu'il pencha légèrement son visage, ses cheveux fins ne réussissant à cacher à ma vue que ses yeux éperdus de désir et non le feu qu'avait allumé mes mots sur ses joues, je cru défaillir.  
Un halètement plus fort que les autres parvint à mes oreilles alors que ses doigts pâles et fins, digne d'un pianiste, refermaient leur prise sur son sexe qu'il prit tout d'abord entre son pouce et son index, caressant le frein que j'entrapercevais dans le noir. Il continua plus fermement son mouvement, glissant son pouce contre le gland turgescent luisant faiblement alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.  
Je tremblais de ne pas le sentir contre moi, sa peau nue caressant la mienne. Je me mourrais d'envie pour lui, fasciné par ce spectacle qu'il m'offrait contre son gré. Je cessais de respirer lorsqu'il se redressa légèrement sur ses jambes tremblantes, cambrant son corps et l'offrant à la caresse nocturne de la lune, s'appuyant plus fortement contre le mur qui le soutenait, sa main libre s'aventurant sensuellement le long de sa cuisse pour passer derrière ses bourses, atteignant visiblement son intimité. J'en fus persuadé lorsqu'il rejeta convulsivement sa tête en arrière, une plainte langoureuse s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il lécha avec provocation, ses orbes améthystes résolument fixées sur moi, ses mains se mouvant en rythme plus bas.

Il incarnait l'appel lancinant de la luxure et je ne savais que le convoiter silencieusement, ma résistance cédant morceaux par morceaux, emportée par ses gémissements de besoin et les tourbillons de désir qui voilaient son regard suppliant tandis que la jouissance s'emparait de lui par vague. L'emportant loin de moi.  
Ce fut cette pensée chaotique qui me fit lui lancer un nouvel ordre d'une voix rauque.

« Stop. »

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller faiblement sous l'injonction pour finalement s'emplir de quelques larmes de frustration, son poignet tressaillir alors qu'il tentait de m'ignorer, son corps s'agiter de soubresaut impatient. Ce fut surement le fait que je me levais promptement pour m'accroupir face à lui, caressant sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, qui lui fit cesser tout mouvement, attentif à mon prochain mouvement.  
Je ne résistais pas à l'impulsion qui me fit enfouir mon visage contre son cou et respirer sa douce odeur. Je m'amusais même du spasme incontrôlable qui le prenait dès que mes lèvres soufflaient contre son oreille ou frôlaient sa peau. Mieux encore était le gémissement plaintif que Lelouch laissait échapper lorsque ma langue retraçait consciencieusement son oreille, lui murmurant de doucereux mots de réconfort pour sa soumission.

« Obéissante petite Chose… »

Les flammes consumèrent soudainement son regard sous ces mots. Il écarta ma main d'une tape, la colère ne le rendant que plus beau encore tandis qu'il prenait sauvagement son érection en main, me défiant de l'en empêcher.  
Bien au contraire, je mordillais sa nuque une dernière fois afin d'observer pleinement la jouissance prendre possession de son corps. Il trembla une dernière fois, rejetant la tête en arrière avec force – et s'assommant probablement un peu dans le processus contre le mur– ses yeux mi-clos me fixant.

« Aaaanh ! Aaaah ! Su-_Suzakuuu–_ »

Je ne perçus que trop tard la lueur de malice qui flasha dans son regard lorsqu'il s'abandonna à la jouissance dans un cri qui me tétanisa complètement, raidissant mes membres et me serrant la gorge de besoin– mais besoin de quoi ? De le posséder ? De l'enlacer ? De l'embrasser ? De le frapper pour me rendre tremblant, complètement dépendant de lui ?

Encore perdu dans la contemplation de son être, je ne pus que découvrir avec crainte le sourire paresseux suivant le coït qui illumina son visage, son corps complètement désarticulé offert contre le mur, sa semence goutant l'air de la pièce et ses deux magnifiques yeux qui mangeaient son visage à cause de ce trop plein de fierté qu'il me lançait à la figure. Sa voix rauque de plaisir trembla à peine lorsqu'il prononça ma sentence :

« **Echec**.»

**.oOoOoOo.**

Je SAIS je suis inexcusable pour ce retard.  
Mais cela n'en valait-il pas la peine ?  
*esquive les tomates*

Faite moi part de votre avis dans une zolie **review **!  
Et surtout un Suza dominant ou un Lulu vengeur dans le chapitre 3, d'après vous ?

A très bientôt pour de vraie !  
De toute manière, Seddy m'arrachera les yeux si je lui ponds pas la suite alors…


End file.
